Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge
Released in 1995, Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge or Vampire Hunter in Japan was released in 1995 and is the second game in the Darkstalkers series. It included two new characters and was later ported to the Sega Saturn. In 2013, the game was coupled with Darkstalkers 3 in the PSN, Xbox 360 release Darkstalkers Resurrection. Story The fire alien Pyron arrived to feast on Earth, as the Darkstalkers are ironically mankind's last defense against him. New features The game is an upgraded version of the original ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' which introduces several gameplay changes to the game. The game introduced two new playable characters, Donovan Baine and Hsien-Ko, who are out to hunt the other Darkstalkers in the game (hence the Japanese title, Vampire Hunter). The two bosses from the first game, Huitzil and Pyron, are now playable characters as well. The main change in Night Warriors is the ability for the player to stock up on their special bars, allowing them to store more than one special bar and preserve them through the entire match. Two types of Super Moves are featured in the game: ES Specials, which requires a portion of the Special bar, and EX Specials, which require a complete Special bar to perform. Player can choose between a "Normal" gameplay style or one that offers Auto-Blocking. The returning characters have redesigned stages, which includes remixed music or entirely different music altogether. Interestingly, the characters now use their alternate color schemes from the previous game as their default scheme. Characters *Anakaris *Bishamon *Demitri Maximoff *Felicia *Donovan Baine *Huitzil (Phobos) *Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei) *Jon Talbain (Gallon) *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) *Morrigan Aensland *Pyron *Rikuo (Aulbath) *Sasquatch *Victor Von Gerdenheim Ports A version for the Sega Saturn was released in 1996. It features an "Appendix Mode" that allows players to customize the backgrounds, the opponents' colors and background music between the regular ones and the ones used in the original Darkstalkers. Worth noting is that the Classic background colors aren't very faithful to the Darkstalker''s originals. For example, Demitri's stage completely lacks the red background elements, and Sasquatch's stage has a completely different hue for the sky. This game was later ported to the Playstation 2 in the Japanese only game, ''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection, with an unlockable arranged version. In 2013, Iron Galaxy released the game coupled with the aracade version of Darkstalkers 3. The game selection was titled Darkstalkers Resurrection outside of Japan. Artwork Merchandise Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge Cover.jpg|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge'' US Cover Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge CD.jpg|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' US Disc Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge Back.jpg|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' US Back Artwork NWDR Drama CD Art.png|Drama CD artwork Night Warriors Hsien-Ko Donovan.png|Hsien-Ko and Donovan Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge artwork.png Night Warriors group artwork 02.png Night Warriors group artwork 03.png Capcom1693.jpg|Vampire Hunter Capcom1694.jpg|Vampire Hunter Capcom1697.jpg|Vampire Hunter Flyers Vampire Hunter CD Flyer 03.png Vampire Hunter CD flyer 02.png Vampire Hunter CD flyer 01.png Night Warriors North American Flyer.jpg|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' North American flyer Videos Night Warriors Intro|Intro Trivia *In the Resident Evil 6's mercenaries stage Urban Chaos various Capcom games are portrayed on the arcade cabinates, including Night Warriors. See also *''Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Official Soundtrack *''Dance Revolution Vol. 1: Vampire Hunter'' Navigation External links *[http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Night_Warriors Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge - Strategy Wiki] *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge ''- Gamefaqs Category:Games